


Common Ground

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 1980s, Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina thinks she and Jason need to have it out once and for all.  But can a bird and a cat be friends?





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jason Todd
> 
> Set during Jason's run as Robin.

“You know, kid, we’re going to have to come to a reckoning sooner or later,” Catwoman said.

Jason grunted, but didn’t give an agreement any way.

They were sitting on a roof watching the building across the street. Batman had told Robin to stay there and do surveillance, and by golly, was Jason going to do it well. But then Catwoman had shown up and spoiled everything, just like she always did. Now, she wanted to talk.

“Is there a particular reason you hate me?” she asked.

“You’re a thief,” he said, not taking his eyes off the building in front of him.

“So were you, according to Batman,” Selina said. “Stealing the Batman’s tires. That’s next level thievery.”

“Yeah, well, I had to do it to survive,” he said, defensively.

“Oh, so that makes it noble now, does it?” She shook her head. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

Jason frowned, pouting only a little. Why did she always have to show up?

“Because you’re always around. And Batman pays so much attention to you!”

Selina opened her mouth in surprise and a slightly vicious glee. “You’re jealous! Oh, my ears and whiskers, you’re actually jealous of me.”

“Shut up,” Jason yelled, looking at her for the first time. “I am not!”

“Yes, you are. No wonder you’re always so upset when I’m around.” She laughed.

If Jason hadn’t promised Bruce he was a gentleman, he would’ve hit her. Instead, he pulled the binoculars back up to his eyes, hiding his angry tears.

Selina wiped her eye. “Oh, kitten. You don’t need to be jealous. Bruce loves you.”

Jason said nothing. Selina put an arm around him.

“He does. Really. You should hear the way he talks about you! He’s always going on about how smart you are, or what you’re reading, or how you’re doing at school. I can’t manage a word in edgewise.”

“You’re lying,” he said, his voice muffled from unshed tears.

“I’m really not,” she said. She rubbed his back. “He loves you more than he knows how to say, I think. You know him. You know emotions aren’t his strong suit.”

“But why you?”

“Would you rather it be Talia?”

Jason made a face. “No. Not really.”

“See? I’m not so bad,” Selina said. “Look, I’m sorry I laughed at you. I just didn’t expect it.”

Jason put down the binoculars and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Selina pulled him into a one-armed hug. “Hey, kiddo. There’s no need to cry.”

“‘M not crying,” he said, still wiping his eyes.

Selina smiled a soft smile and pulled out a tissue. “Here, use this.”

Jason nodded and blew his nose.

“There you go.”

When he’d regained some of his composure, Jason hugged her back. “I just want Bruce to spend time with me.”

She rubbed the nape of his neck. “Do you want me to back off a little?”

He nodded, then felt guilty about it. “I mean, you don’t have to stop seeing him. You make him happy. I just wanna make him happy, too.”

“You already do, kid,” she said.


End file.
